CODE (BTS)
by glossiejepp
Summary: "Bagaimana cara memberi kode para seme kalau kita ingin seks?" Dan sekejab semua pasang mata mengarah ke objek yang sama yang sejatinya juga kaget pada apa yang barusan dia katakan./YAOI/YoonMin,MinYoon. NamJin,MonJin. VKook,TaeKook/RnR?


**Prolog**

 _"Bagaimana cara memberi kode para seme kalau kita ingin seks?"_

 _Dan sekejab semua pasang mata mengarah ke objek yang sama yang sejatinya juga kaget pada apa yang barusan dia katakan._

* * *

 **C O D E**

Berawal dari sebuah celetukan hasil produksi rasa bosan featuring otak blank dan perut lapar di salah satu siang yang malas di musim panas.

"Bagaimana cara memberi kode para seme kalau kita ingin seks?"

Dan sekejab semua pasang mata mengarah ke objek yang sama yang sejatinya juga kaget pada apa yang barusan dia katakan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Seokjin dengan mata bulat yang semakin lebar.

"Hah? Apa?" balas Jimin gamang.

"Tinggal bilang saja _ayo tidur bersama_." Kata-kata Jungkook seketika mendapat delikan tajam dari Hyung tertuanya. Seokjin mengarahkan telunjuk pada sang Maknae.

"Diam, Jeon Jungkook. Kau tidak berhak bicara di sini. Masuk ke kamarmu."

"Hyung, aku sudah sembilan belas tahun. Aku bahkan sudah berhak punya KTP!" bantah Jungkook.

"Tapi kau—" ucapan Seokjin terpotong oleh suara kecil Jimin.

"Dia benar." Sang lead vocal menunjuk adiknya. "Dia sudah mengerti, Hyung."

Kembali mata Seokjin menajam.

"Apa maksudmu 'mengerti'?"

"Seks." Jawaban Jimin terdengar begitu ringan dan santai keluar dari celah bibir tebalnya. "Dia sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Tae—"

"PARK JIMIN!"

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Suara teriakan Jungkook yang mencoba menghentikan Jimin, bertindihan dengan pekikan kemarahan Seokjin dan di tengah-tengah mereka ada sang pelaku utama yang harus menerima hukuman berupa telinga yang langsung berdenging disertai jantung berloncatan.

"Apa yang kau—bukan, KALIAN lakukan!? Sampai dimana!?" kembali Seokjin menuding Maknae.

"Sampai dimana apa maksudmu, Hyung?" Jimin nyengir. "Tentu saja sampai masuk—"

"YAHH!"

Jimin terlonjak di tempat.

Seokjin beranjak dari tempatnya duduk bermaksud untuk meraih kerah baju Jungkook dan memberinya hukuman—yang terlintas di benak Seokjin adalah antara menyuruh Jungkook berlutut sambil mengangkat kedua tangan dan menghadap dinding di sudut kamar ataupun mengurungnya di dalam toilet—namun Maknae lebih gesit melompat dari sofa dan mencoba kabur.

"Yah, yaH, YAH! Jangan bertengkar!" dengan cepat Jimin menengahi, menahan tubuh Hyung-nya supaya tetap terpatri di sofa dengan sebelah kaki dan menangkap satu kepalan penuh kain baju Jungkook hingga adiknya terjatuh kembali ke atas sofa.

"Kita di sini cuma bertiga jadi jangan bertengkar!" suara Jimin melengking. Setelah memastikan kedua orang di sebelahnya mulai tenang, namja mungil itu menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Aku sudah cukup bosan jadi jangan bertengkar sendiri dan meninggalkan aku," gerutunya.

Seokjin mendengus, dalam hati dia masih belum rela melepaskan hal ini begitu saja. Dengan mata tajam dia kembali memandang Jungkook dan hampir menjambak rambutnya kalau tidak ada Jimin yang reflek menahan tangan serta tubuhnya—tidak lupa kembali menarik baju Jungkook sebab sang Maknae lagi-lagi mencoba untuk melarikan diri.

"Wow, wow, wow, jangan mulai, jangan mulai!" Jimin menge-rap dan Yoongi pasti akan bangga jika saja dia melihatnya barusan.

"Kau masih sembilan belas tahun, jadi jangan macam-macam," gumam Seokjin penuh tulah.

"Bukan _masih,_ Hyung. Tapi SUDAH," koreksi Jungkook kembali menuai tatapan jengkel kakaknya.

"Awas kalau kau mengulanginya lagi," ancamnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak!" Jungkook meradang, namun kemudian dia menurunkan nada suaranya. "Rasanya enak jadi—"

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

" **STOOOP!** " Jimin merasa tenggorokannya akan terbelah dua kalau dia berteriak sekeras itu sekali lagi. Bersamaan Seokjin dan Jungkook menutup telinga mereka.

"Duduk! Diam! Dan jangan melakukan apa-apa!" perintah Jimin. "Nonton TV!" geramnya sambil mengeraskan volume televisi yang sedari tadi menjadi satu-satunya hiburan mereka bertiga meski sempat terlupakan.

Namjoon dan Yoongi sedang pergi ke perusahaan untuk menyelesaikan track lagu, sementara Taehyung pergi jalan-jalan dengan Hoseok setelah malam sebelumnya dia tidak berhenti mengeluhkan mengenai refreshing dari semua aktifitas persiapan comeback. Jungkook tidak keberatan Taehyung pergi bermain dengan siapa saja. Tidak keberatan bukan berarti tidak _pernah_ keberatan. Sedikit mengesalkan jika membayangkan pacarnya itu tertawa, bergandengan, dan bersenang-senang dengan namja lain. Namun semua kejengkelan Jungkook sekejab sirna mengingat begitu Taehyung pulang dia hanya akan mencari dirinya, membisikkan kalimat _ayo tidur_ di telinganya dengan suara serak bernada rendah ketika para Hyung sedang tidak memperhatikan mereka, dan mulai bercumbu dengan pelan nyaris tanpa suara di kamar Taehyung—itulah alasan kenapa Jimin tahu segalanya—saat Hoseok ikut dengan rapper line ke studio.

"Jadi jawabannya apa?" celetuk Jimin setelah suasana hening—hanya ada suara televisi menyiarkan film dokumenter tentang kehidupan ikan laut—beberapa menit.

"Jawaban apa?" balas Seokjin dengan nada ketus. Agaknya rasa kesalnya belum pudar sedikit pun.

"Tentang pertanyaanku tadi." Jimin memandang Seokjin yang balik menatapnya dengan tanda tanya menggantung di ujung bibir tebalnya. "Bagaimana cara memberi kode para seme kalau kita ingin seks."

Seokjin berdecak keras. "Kau masih mau membahas itu sekarang?" desisnya tidak percaya.

" _Ayo tidur. Tidur denganku. Tiduri aku_ —"

"Yah, Jeon Jung—"

"Itu terlalu terang-terangan." Jimin menyela kalimat Seokjin, membuat Hyung-nya sekali lagi berdecak keras.

"Aku bilang _kode_ —"

"Kenapa harus ribet memakai kode, katakan saja _to the point!_ " mendadak nada suara Jungkook naik.

"Kenapa kau marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah karena jawabanmu tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaanku!?" balas Jimin ikut sebal. Musim panas, cuaca panas, dan dengus napas Jungkook membuat perdebatan makin panas.

"Argh, molla!" Maknae menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, merengut, dan mengarahkan mata lurus ke televisi meski otaknya sama sekali tidak memproses apa yang disiarkan di layar LED tersebut. Jimin mencibir melihat tingkah kekanakan namja belasan tahun itu.

"Kalau Hoseok Hyung mungkin akan bilang, _touch my body~_." Jimin memperagakan point dance koreografi lagu Sistar tersebut beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memasang wajah datar. "Tapi Yoongi Hyung tidak suka hal yang seperti itu. Dia pasti akan langsung memasang wajah galak dan bertanya, 'Park Jimin, apa yang kau lakukan? Menari ulat seperti itu.' Haaah~ pacarku sangat pemilih!" namja mungil itu menghela napas panjang.

Suasana kembali hening.

Jimin menolehkan kepala pada Seokjin yang sejatinya diam sedari tadi.

"Hyung, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Seokjin tersentak, bukti jika dia barusan melamun. Sepasang matanya membesar dan bibirnya terbuka dengan ekspresi wajah gamang. "Hah? Apa?"

Jimin memutar sedikit badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Seokjin. "Bagaimana caramu memberi kode pada Namjoonie Hyung?" tanya namja bermata sipit tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"A-aku—" Seokjin tergagap.

"Namjoon Hyung bukan tipe orang yang peka, dia sama seperti Kim Taehyung. Mereka tidak akan mengerti sesuatu hal kalau tidak dikatakan terus-terang," sahut Jungkook. Wajah Seokjin memerah.

"Makanya kau begitu vulgar dan blak-blakan," sengit Jimin paham.

"Ada asap, ada api." Jungkook berfilosofi.

"Kenapa kalian begitu ngotot membahas hal seperti ini? Ini cuma masalah sepele—"

"Hyungnim!" koor Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Orang bisa bercerai karena masalah sepele," ujar Jimin.

"Orang bisa menikah juga karena masalah sepele," sambung Jungkook.

"Masalah sepele bisa menentukan masa depanmu," imbuh Jimin.

"Masalah sepele bisa merubah bosan menjadi kecanduan atau malah sebaliknya." Jungkook menyahut.

" **Jangan sepelekan masalah sepele!** " tuntas mereka berdua kompak.

Seokjin memandang diam pada Jimin dan Jungkook bergantian. "Terserah," ujarnya dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Aku pernah dengar kalimat seperti _take me raw_ ," ujar Jungkook.

Jimin meringis. "Itu sakit," ucapnya. "Setidaknya kau harus pakai ludah. Kalau tidak, rasa sakitnya akan seperti tubuhmu dirobek jadi dua dan besoknya kau tidak akan bisa berjalan."

"Apa sesakit itu?" tanya Jungkook pelan, ada rasa ngeri di dalam suaranya namun matanya berkilat merespon sebuah tantangan.

Jimin mengangguk.

"Kau pernah melakukannya?"

"Aku bukan _masokis."_ Jimin menggelengkan kepala. "Dan Yoongi Hyung bukan predator seperti itu."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk.

"Jangan bilang kau mau mencobanya," celetuk Seokjin membuat Maknae langsung memandangnya. Cengiran yang terlukis di wajah Jungkook cukup mengisyaratkan jika dia tidak menjanjikan apapun.

 _"Kinky,"_ gerundel Seokjin.

"Cobalah banyak hal baru selama kau masih muda." Dengan bangga Jimin menepuk bahu adiknya. "Sebelum kau tua dan doggy style membuat lututmu memar seminggu."

PLAK! Sebuah sambitan keras mendarat tanpa ampun di belakang kepala Jimin dan beruntunglah Seokjin karena dia Hyung-nya sebab begitu kena pukul, Jimin spontan memaki dan bersumpah akan menendang balik.

"Hentikan. Ini mulai tidak jelas," ujar Seokjin.

"Pikirkan kodenya dan kita praktekkan waktu mereka pulang." Jimin menyudahi diskusi.

"Apa ini taruhan?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin menjentikkan jari. "Barang siapa yang lebih cepat mengerti kode itu, dia akan jadi pemenang."

"Yah, kenapa kalian jadi taruhan?" Seokjin tidak setuju, mengingat bagaimana sulit Namjoon menangkap dan memahami kode atau apapun itu.

"Yang kalah harus mentraktir hanwoo." Jungkook bersemangat.

"Kita belum gajian, Jeon Jungkook," sahut Seokjin secepat kilat.

"Chicken!" seru Jimin. "Yang kalah harus membeli chicken untuk semua member."

"Dan manager," imbuh Jungkook.

"Ah iya, manager." Hampir Jimin lupa pada keberadaan orang yang selalu di situasi paling sulit ketika ada anak asuhnya yang mengurung diri di kamar berdua, selama berjam-jam, tanpa sedikit pun peduli pada suara vulgar yang mereka buat.

"Berapa batas hint yang harus diberikan?" tanya Jungkook.

"Hint?" mulut Jimin monyong. "Anniya, kita lakukan _in one try._ Lalu _timing_ berapa lama mereka akan loading sampai mengerti maksud kode itu dan yang paling cepat tanggap akan menang."

Bersamaan Seokjin dan Jungkook membulatkan mata, taruhan baru saja dimulai namun bayang-bayang kelam mereka akan mengumpulkan uang untuk meng-order chicken sudah terasa di depan mata. Jika Namjoon susah memahami kode, maka Taehyung bahkan tidak sadar kalau itu kode. Jungkook merasa seperti sedang menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

"Tidak ada batas waktu, tapi kalau sepertinya akan lama konek langsung didiskualifikasi," ujar Jimin.

"Tidak boleh pakai kata-kata frontal seperti _ayo tidur, tiduri aku, ayo begadang, ayo main,_ dan sejenis itu!" Seokjin menambahi.

"Dan isyarat tubuh dilarang! Hanya pakai kata-kata!" Jungkook berapi-api.

" **CALL!** "

-o-

Namjoon dan Yoongi pulang ke dorm ketika matahari terbenam. Mereka bilang akan kembali lagi ke studio setelah mandi dan makan. Namjoon sedang menyantap sereal ketika Seokjin muncul di hadapannya dengan wajah cantik yang berbinar dan poni rambut menggantung lembut di atas dahinya seperti Goo Jae Hee dalam drama _To The Beautiful You_.

"Namjoon-ah," panggil Seokjin dengan senyuman manis tersungging di bibir indahnya. Berkebalikan dengan penampilan dan suara anggun pacarnya, Namjoon hanya mendongakkan kepala memperlihatkan hidungnya yang berminyak, kantung mata gelap, mata lelah, dan ekspresi wajah blank.

" _Jam me out~_ " Seokjin bicara dengan nada suara melirih, nyaris mendesah, lengkap dengan kedua matanya yang meredup sayu serta smirk mengundang.

"Start." Jimin menekan tombol stopwatch di ponselnya. Jungkook duduk di sebelahnya dengan antusias.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Suasana masih hening dan Seokjin mulai hilang kesabaran. Di sisi lain, Namjoon hanya memandangnya tanpa merubah ekspresi dan mulutnya begitu sibuk bergerak mengunyah makanan. Setelah dia menelan serealnya, baru suara seraknya terdengar.

"Hah?"

Dan Seokjin berdecak keras menahan kesal.

"Diskualifikasi!" koor Jimin dan Jungkook lantas tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sikonnya tidak mendukung!" Seokjin membela diri.

" _We can't hear youuu!_ " dan tawa keras kembali menggema membuat Hyung mereka menggeram.

"Ada apa? Apa yang mereka tertawakan?" tanya Namjoon bingung, benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Anniya, bukan apa-apa," jawab Seokjin ketus sembari mendudukkan diri di kursi sebelah pacarnya.

"Kenapa kau marah?" desis Namjoon menyadari suasana hati Seokjin mendadak buruk.

Seokjin menghela napas panjang lantas memutar badan menghadap Namjoon, menatap wajahnya yang berantakan, dan meraih mangkuk sereal dari hadapan kekasihnya.

"Kau lelah? Tidakkah kau seharusnya beristirahat malam ini?" tanya Seokjin, suara lembutnya yang menyenangkan sudah kembali seiring dengan tangannya menyuapkan sereal ke mulut Namjoon yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepala. "Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan," desisnya, separuh terdengar lelah dan separuh terdengar depresi.

Seokjin tersenyum. Dia memajukan wajah dan menempelkan kening ke kening Namjoon. "Hwaiting~" bisiknya memunculkan senyuman tipis di wajah kekasihnya yang masih nampak tampan meski sedang letih luar biasa dan Seokjin menyempurnakan semuanya dengan sebuah kecupan hangat di bibir.

-o-

Yoongi baru keluar dari kamar mandi ketika melihat Jimin sudah berdiri menyambutnya dengan batang pocky terselip di antara bibir gendutnya.

"Hyung~" Jimin bicara dengan suara tertahan separuh di dalam dada karena dia harus menjaga supaya pocky tidak terjatuh.

Alis Yoongi mengerut.

" _Swag me swexily~_ " dan sebelah mata sipit itu mengedip nakal.

Satu detik.

Yoongi menyadari bibir Jimin bergerak, perlahan-lahan menghisap masuk batang coklat pocky dan sekejab sebuah smirk paham muncul di mulut tipis namja pirang tersebut.

"Diskualifikasi!" teriakan Jungkook dan Seokjin membuat Yoongi melompat di tempatnya berdiri.

"Yah, wae wae wae?" protes Jimin. "Aku berhasil!" tudingnya tidak terima.

"Kau frontal! Kau pakai plesetan kata! Itu melanggar aturan!" serang Seokjin bertubi-tubi.

"A—" kalimat Jimin terhenti.

"Kau juga pakai isyarat! Dilarang!" sentak Jungkook.

"YAH!" Jimin frustasi.

" **Diskualifikasi!** "

"Apa ini, Park Jimin?" suara Yoongi terdengar setelah semua kehebohan dan melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang mendadak suram, Seokjin melipir kabur bersama Jungkook tanpa diminta.

"Anniyo." Jimin menggelengkan kepala sambil berusaha memasang wajah paling innocent yang pernah dia miliki.

Yoongi berdecak pendek lalu berbalik menuju kamarnya.

"H-Hyung!" dengan panik Jimin mengikuti pacarnya yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Aku bantu mengeringkan rambut," ujar Jimin.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Yoongi, suaranya terdengar letih dan geram.

"A-aku bantu memilih baju." Jimin masih membujuk.

"Tidak usah, pergilah," tegas Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu biar aku memijatmu!" Jimin tidak mau menyerah. "Hyungnim~~"

-o-

Namjoon dan Yoongi sudah kembali ke perusahaan ketika Taehyung tiba di dorm sendirian.

"Hoseok Hyung langsung ke perusahaan menyusul Namjoon Hyung dan Yoongi Hyung," ujarnya pada Jungkook—orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya ketika baru saja masuk ke dalam dorm—seolah pacarnya itu peduli.

"Hyung," panggil Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung ke dapur.

"Hm?" jawab namja tan tersebut lalu meneguk air putih dari botol di atas meja.

"Manager memintamu ke perusahaan. Dia tidak bilang untuk apa."

"Apa dia bilang itu mendesak?" tanya Taehyung sembari membuka pintu lemari es, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

"Tidak, dia hanya bilang kau harus ke perusahaan kalau kau pulang," jawabnya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Eum." Taehyung mengangguk singkat. "Aku akan ke sana malam nanti setelah tidur. Aku harus menyelesaikan laguku juga."

"Hyung, tidakkah kau seharusnya tidur saja sampai besok? Kau sudah keluar seharian dan—"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Taehyung tersenyum lembut, sangat tampan, membuat pipi Jungkook terasa memanas seketika. Untuk sesaat Maknae lupa harus mengatakan apa dan sebagai gantinya dia hanya berdehem salah tingkah.

"K-kalau kau baik-baik saja..." Jungkook menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, membuat Taehyung memandangnya menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya.

" _Fuck me hard tonight_."

Mata Taehyung membelalak, namun sedetik kemudian sebuah smirk favorit Jungkook muncul di bibirnya melengkapi matanya yang berubah kelam dan lidah yang tanpa sadar keluar menjilat bibir bawahnya. Jungkook menyunggingkan senyuman penuh makna, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Taehyung, dan...

" **DISKUALIFIKASI!** "

Taehyung terlonjak kaget nyaris menjatuhkan piring berisi kimchi di tangannya. Jungkook hanya melengos sambil mengerucutkan mulut.

"FRONTAL!" tuding Jimin.

"Frontal! FronTAL! FRONTAL!" imbuh Seokjin.

Dan Jungkook hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil bibirnya menggerutu pelan, "Kalau tidak begitu Taehyung tidak akan konek." Maknae mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya lalu berjalan meninggalkan dapur begitu saja sebelum Taehyung sempat bertanya ada apa.

"Jadi siapa yang menang?" tanya Seokjin.

"Aku! Tentu saja aku—" suara Jimin menyahut cepat dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kau melanggar peraturan! Kau memakai isyarat!" Jungkook tidak setuju.

"Benar! Kau juga gagal!" Seokjin menegaskan.

"Lalu bagaimana? Masa iya tidak ada yang menang? Chicken-nya?" tanya Jimin.

Suasana hening sesaat.

"Patungan saja tiga orang," kata Seokjin sembari buru-buru memeriksa isi sakunya, pun dengan Maknae yang langsung menarik keluar dompetnya.

"Aish, ujung-ujungnya—!" geram Jimin yang juga segera mengeluarkan seluruh sisa harta bendanya.

Sementara itu Taehyung masih mematung di dalam dapur, tidak tahu harus memproses yang mana dulu. Semua terlalu cepat dan membingungkan baginya. Ajakan Jungkook, teriakan Jimin, pertengkaran para uke, dan tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

Sebuah pesan pendek masuk ke inbox.

Taehyung membukanya.

Dan dia tersenyum.

 ** _Di kamarku. (Jungkook)_**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Epilog**

Esok paginya Jungkook muncul di ruang duduk dengan tanda merah tua mekar di leher serta bahunya. Dengan tanpa dosa dia duduk di sofa dan mengganti channel TV seolah Seokjin serta Jimin tidak menatapnya lekat hampir juling.

"Kau—" suara Jimin tercekat. Jungkook menoleh lalu sebuah senyuman lebar tersungging di bibirnya yang masih membengkak.

"Seokjin Hyung sudah tahu, jadi aku memintanya untuk tidak setengah-setengah lagi." Jungkook menunjuk ke _hickey_ di lehernya dengan bangga. "Selera seninya bagus 'kan?"

Hening sekejab.

" **JEON** **JUNGKOOOK!** "

.

Manager kembali ke dorm dan langsung melihat Maknae sedang dudut berlutut sambil merentangkan kedua tangan di sudut ruangan dengan beberapa buku tebal terletak di atas kepalanya.

"Selamat datang, Hyung. Menjemput kami?" sapa Jungkook senang.

"Eum, segera bersiap. Kalian harus la—" kalimat manager menghilang di tengah-tengah saat matanya jatuh pada bercak merah mencurigakan—yang seratus persen bukan bekas gatal karena digigit serangga maupun alergi—di leher salah satu anak asuhnya. Dia menatap mata Jungkook tanpa mengatakan apapun dan Maknae hanya tersenyum sepolos mungkin membalasnya.

"Kau tahu?" desis manager. "Harga foundation naik akhir-akhir ini. Setengahnya yang menghabiskan adalah mereka." Manager menunjuk Seokjin dan Jimin yang langsung menundukkan kepala. "Dan sekarang kau ikut-ikutan?" dia ganti menunjuk Jungkook.

"Aku sudah sembilan belas tahun, Hyung," cicit Jungkook.

"Dan aku TIGA PULUH DUA TAHUN JADI DENGARKAN KATA-KATAKU!"

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Aku asal nulis usia manager 32 tahun. Ada yang tahu umur aslinya?

Take me raw: melakukan seks tanpa lube (pelumas)  
Masokis: orang yang suka dengan gaya bercinta yang kasar (BDSM) dan biasanya mereka menikmati semua rasa sakitnya  
Kinky: sama seperti masokis  
Call!: slang di Korea yang berarti _setuju!_  
Swexily: swag + sexily (permainan kata)  
Hickey: kiss marks

Thank you=*


End file.
